Ta pitié me fait horreur Potter
by Spelllly
Summary: St Mangouste. Mais comment y suis-je arrivé? Je me souviens de l’éclair blanc... Et Draco n'est pas au bout de ses surprises!HPDM ma première fic! personnages pas à moi mais à JKR


_Ta pitié me fait horreur Potter_

_POV Draco:_

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal. Je n'ose pas bouger. Pourtant il le faut. Je dois voir les dégâts. Lorsque je me suis évanoui, j'étais sur le champ de batail. Désormais je suis dans une chambre blanche… St Mangouste. Mais comment y suis-je arrivé? Je me souviens de l'éclair blanc. Pourquoi me suis-je mis devant? Ah! Oui! Je me souviens… Potter!

« Enfin tu es réveillé. Je croyais ne plus jamais avoir le plaisir de voir tes yeux.

- Potter, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? _Je souffre pour parler mais je dois savoir ce qui ce passe ici_.

- Mince. Tu n'es pas amnésique. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Tiens, tu vas manger! »

Potter s'assoie, me relève sur mes coussins et commence à me nourrir après avoir fait apparaître de la soupe dans un bol et une cuillère. Je me laisse faire, ne comprenant rien. Si j'avais été amnésique, qu'aurait-il fait? M'aurait-il traité comme un ami? N'est-il pas entrain de le faire? Je le regarde un peu plus et je m'aperçois qu'une cicatrice zèbre la peau de son cou du côté droit pour descendre sous sa chemise. Jusqu'où va-t-elle? Je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains, toujours parfaites. Mon bras gauche en revanche… Il porte une marque en forme d'éclaire. C'est de ce côté que j'ai reçu l'attaque pour protéger Potter.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tes blessures ne laisseront aucunes traces. _Me rassure-t-il en posant le bol vide sur la table._

- Je suis déjà heureux d'être en vie, Potter!

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Il me le dit d'une telle façon que j'ai l'impression qu'il est aux anges de me voir bouger, répondre, respirer en générale. Ses yeux verts pétillent, son sourire, bien que timide, est sincère. J'ai toujours rêvé que cette expression me soit un jour destinée. Puis, tout à coup, son air devient plus sombre. C'est facile de lire en lui. Je l'ai toujours fait. Son visage et son regard révèlent tout de lui. Il me prend la main. Je sursaute mais je n'ose pas me libérer.

« J'ai une… enfin, plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles.

- C'était évident. Je ne pourrais plus marcher? Je n'en ai plus que pour trois mois? _Je demande d'un ton blasé alors que je suis terrifié._

- Non! Tu vas bien. Tu es hors de danger. Mais…

- Mais quoi? Potter! _Je crie, je ne devrais pas, il est si gentil avec moi_.

- Tes parents sont morts. _M'avoue-t-il en regardant nos mains jointes_.

- Je m'en doutais. »

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et Harry le comprend. Il ne rajoute rien, caressant simplement le dos de ma main avec son pouce. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien. Une larme coule sur ma joue au souvenir du sourire de ma mère, à la caresse distraite de mon père sur ma tête. C'est tout ce qui trahi mon chagrin. Il n'y aura pas plus. En ais-je seulement le droit? Ils ont tués, torturés pendant la guerre. Ils n'étaient pas du bon côté mais ils m'ont toujours aimé. Même en me voyant dans l'autre camp lors de la batail. Je revoie encore le baiser discret que m'envoi ma mère et l'encouragement silencieux de mon père. Lorsque je suis prêt je détourne mon regard de la fenêtre qui m'avait attiré pour poser mes yeux sur LUI! Qu'avait-il encore à m'annoncer? Il comprend encore et continu.

« Ta tante a également succombé.

- Cette sadique a eut ce qu'elle méritait.

- Et tu as perdu ta fortune ainsi que ton manoir.

- Pardon? »

Je suis calme mais c'est uniquement dût au fait que je n'assimile pas encore complètement l'information. Pourquoi suis-je à la rue? Pourquoi, moi qui aie tant donné pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dois-je subir cela? Que vais-je devenir? La pauvreté me sied mal. Je ne peux être aidé par personne, mes amis doivent être tout aussi démunis que moi.

« Si tu veux je peux te préparer une chambre.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter!

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie! _Hurle-t-il en se levant_. De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Les autorités m'ont chargé de prendre soin de toi le temps pour eux de te rendre tes biens. Alors je viens te chercher demain et tu dormiras chez moi! »

C'est fou comme j'oublie facilement à quel point il peut être terrifiant. Mais heureusement Potter pense à me le rappeler souvent. C'est donc contre ma volonté que j'attends que celui-qui-nous-a-tous-sauvé-sauf-que-c'est-moi-qui-l'ai-sauvé-en-premier arrive et m'amène chez lui. Il n'y a pas longtemps cela m'aurait fait sauter de joie, parce que cela aurait signifié faire l'amour avec lui toute la nuit, voir plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher. Mais là… C'est juste de la pitié, à la limite une obligation. Bon, je préfère passer quelques nuits sur son canapé que dans la rue. Potter apparait devant moi et me sourit. Je ne lui rends pas même si j'en meurs d'envie.

« On transplane jusqu'à ma voiture. Je vis dans un quartier moldu alors…

- Quel surprise! J'espère que je n'airais pas à sortir parmi ces choses.

- Je croyais que tu avais changé Dray.

- Malfoy pour toi! Et ensuite, personne ne change vraiment. C'est comme nous. On a jamais put se supporter et ce sera toujours pareil.

- Oui, apparemment, Malfoy! »

Sa voix me glace le sang. Il a l'air si…déçu. Il me prend par la main et nous transplantons. Eh! Oui! Je n'ai pas encore la force d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Mais je me plais à toucher Harry pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Ses cheveux en batailles semblent plus disciplinés et il s'est enfin débarrassé de ses lunettes qui m'empêchaient d'admirer ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Nous arrivons à sa voiture, une magnifique décapotable, il y en a qui ne s'embête pas! Harry enlève sa veste en cuir et la jette à l'arrière. Ouche! Ca fait mal de voir à quel point il est parfait. Mince! Il a apprit à s'habiller! Un débardeur blanc, un jean moulant noir… J'espère que je ne suis pas entrain d'inonder le trottoir de bave. Cela ne serait pas digne d'un Malfoy. Sa peau est bronzée, elle a l'air croustillant. Il s'assoit dans la voiture… Oh! Par Merlin! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait des fesses aussi…

« Malfoy! Tu prends racine? »

Ca réveil! Je grimpe à ses côtés et il démarre. Nous roulons vite et je le regarde à la dérobé, lui et ses lunettes de soleil qui le rendent irrésistible. Si j'avais des doutes quant au pourquoi de mon sacrifice, je n'en ai plus l'ombre d'un désormais. Mes yeux s'accrochent à sa cicatrice. Elle passe sur son épaule et continu sur son torse. Que devais-je faire pour la voir en entier? J'avais bien une petite idée mais on n'attente pas à la pudeur de celui qui vous héberge. Mes cheveux flottent au vent, c'est agréable. Je sens une main passer entre mes mèches. Je me tourne vers Harry.

« Je suis désolé pour tes cheveux. Je sais que tu n'aime pas les avoir en désordre. _M'explique-t-il en me souriant._

- Ce n'est rien Potter. Je m'arrange de tout. »

Malgré mon ton froid il n'enlève pas sa main et caresse ma tête. Un massage? Je ne vais pas dire non. Je m'installe plus confortablement et je profite. Les doigts d'Harry Potter sont magiques, doux, tendres, mais en même temps très possessifs. Alors que je ronronne presque, la voiture ralentit puis s'arrête complètement devant un immeuble de quatre étages.

« Voilà! Nous sommes arrivés!

- Quel appartement Potter?

- Mais, tout l'immeuble Malfoy! _S'exclame-t-il en prenant mes bagages_.

- Evidemment… »

J'admets que ce garçon a du goût. Il a sut retrouver les couleurs de Poudlard, principalement celles… de MA maison! Le vert et l'argent se mêlant à la perfection, la simplicité et la beauté liés. Je m'extasie encore lorsqu'il pose mes valises dans une chambre… enfin, dans un appartement.

« Vas-y! Tu peux le dire.

- Mais enfin Potter je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Ah! Tu es accro aux Serpentard! _Je m'exclame en le pointant du doigt, tel un enfant taquin_.

- Tu n'as pas idée. _Rigole-t-il en voyant ma réaction puérile_. La salle de bain est derrière cette porte, la cuisine est là-bas. Mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait au moins se retrouver pour les repas. Hermione et Ron sont tellement prit par leur mariage qu'ils n'ont plus de temps pour venir me voir. Et comme j'étais à ton chevet je n'ai pas lutté.

- Si tu veux.

- Et tu as une bibliothèque à l'étage.

- Quel pièce?

- Mais, tout l'étage Malfoy!

- Evidemment… »

Vivre avec Harry Potter n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Finalement je passe beaucoup de temps dans son propre appartement. Bien sûr il y a les petits « accidents ». Moi qui me prends une porte en le voyant sortir torse nu pour aller à la piscine au sous sol. Moi qui me mange un mur en le voyant revenir en débardeur et en sueur de la salle de musculation. Moi qui rentre violement dans une table alors qu'il s'est penché pour ramasser la télécommande. Moi encore, qui tombe de la chaise où je lis alors qu'il s'étire pour chercher un livre sur les hautes étagères. Mais à part les quelques bleus qui en résulte je vais bien. Je le vois, bien sûr, pour manger et nous discutons parfois près de la cheminée à la bibliothèque. C'est là où il m'a avoué qu'il avait tout aménagé pendant mes deux semaines de coma. Apparemment il s'est vite remit et, en me veillant, il a put faire tous les travaux qu'il désirait. Il voulait me remercier en restant près de moi alors que je n'étais pas conscient.

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune dette envers moi.

- Bien sûr que si! Tu m'as sauvé la vie en risquant la tienne! Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te loger. _Explique-t-il en se servant une bière au beurre. _

- Tu me loge, me nourris, me blanchis… C'est moi qui vais te devoir un paquet après tout ça.

- Tu ne me dois rien Malfoy. Avec tout ce que tu as subis tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir reconnaissant.

- Reconnaissant… Bien! Je vais dormir avant de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. _Je me lève, il en fait de même_.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? _Demande-t-il perdu_.

- Ta pitié me fait horreur Potter! »

Et sur ces mots je l'abandonne. Il reste sans bouger, attendant sans doute que je revienne. Mais je ne fais que tourner dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me traite ainsi. Il faut qu'il arrête de me voir comme un chiot à secourir. Je retourne dans la bibliothèque pour lui hurler dessus un bon coup, lorsque je l'entends parler à quelqu'un par poudre de cheminé.

« Ecoute Michel! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas te voir ni te parler. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie!

- Parce que maintenant tu n'aime plus mes cheveux blonds? Ni mes yeux bleus? Ni mes fes…

- Je t'ai dit que non! Si tu veux le savoir, tes cheveux ne sont pas assez claire, tes yeux ne tirent pas allez sur le gris, ton nez n'est pas assez retroussé et je passerais sur l'état de ton postérieur!

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la grande batail? Dis-moi. Tu as eut celui que tu appel sans cesse dans ton sommeil? Celui dont tu criais le nom lorsque nous étions au lit?

- Ne commence pas Michel!

- Oui! Tu as surement put défaire son pantalon et…

- Arrête! _Harry hurle et le garçon se fait projeter au fond de la pièce_. Désolé. _Sa voix le trahi, il ne l'est pas_. »

Il coupe la communication et je me rends compte de sa force. Cet homme pouvait habiter n'importe où, assez loin en tout cas pour ne pas venir en personne, et pourtant Harry avait réussit à l'éjecter à plusieurs mètres. Et moi, fou que je suis, je voulais me mesurer à lui? Pas question!

Cependant, quelque chose me perturbe. Blond? Yeux bleu? Nez retroussé? Bravo! Alors c'est ça que tu veux Potter? Mon _postérieur_? Je rêve! Mon cœur se pince en pensant à se garçon qui a réussi à ravir le cœur du Survivant. Moi qui ais essayé pendant des années, surement de la mauvaise manière. Moi qui, aujourd'hui, ne suis plus qu'un nouvel exutoire à l'élu. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose Potter. Tu aime peut être les Serpentard, mais j'en suis un. Un vrai de vrai. Et je vais te faire sentir si mal que tu me mangeras dans la main. Rira bien qui rira le dernier mon cher ennemi.

Premièrement, ne pas allez le voir, pas envie de retrouver mon empreinte dans le mur. Deuxièmement, se glisser dans sa chambre, tiens c'est joli ces petits serpents sur les côtés du lit. Troisièmement, l'attendre poliment sur les draps, en soie on ne se refuse rien! Alors que je commence à devenir un glaçon, tout nu sur un lit sans bouger ça n'aide pas, la porte s'ouvre. Là, un Harry bien perturbé me regarde, alors que je reste allongé sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Demande-t-il en tentant de garder ses yeux au niveau des miens._

- Je paye le logement. »

Je suis détendu et ma voix est normale. Potter ne sais plus quoi faire. Je m'aperçois qu'il est excité et qu'il tente de se calmer. Son regard me fait tout de suite comprendre qu'il veut une explication.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Un blond plus clair, des yeux tirant plus sur le gris, un nez plus…

- Tu as entendu…

- Bonne déduction Potter! Alors, je me demandais à quel moment tu comptais me faire payer ta générosité. Au moins, maintenant, je connais le prix.

- Tu es ridicule Malfoy. _Déclare-t-il pendant que sa magie commence à crépiter_.

- Pourquoi? _J'explose de rage et me met à genoux_. Parce que je ne suis pas assez attirant? Dis-moi Potter, quel genre d'homme trouve grâce à tes yeux? Parce que tu m'as l'air vraiment exigeant. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi, Vas-y! N'ai pas peur, je peux tout entendre.

- Tout va très bien chez toi. _Il murmure mais je l'entends et me calme_.

- De la pitié? Encore? Ne t'ais-je pas dis que je l'avais en horreur? _Je souffle et sort du lit_. Je vais préparer mes valises. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'héberger. »

Je vais pour sortir, passant près de lui, lorsqu'un bras me retient par la taille et me jette sur le matelas. Je suis encore secoué lorsque les serpents gravés sur le lit se mettent à s'enrouler autour de mes bras et de mes jambes afin de me retenir. Un corps se pose sans aucune douceur sur moi, mes mains se retrouvent prisonnières des siennes et son souffle chaud caresse mes lèvres.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Malfoy. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi et je n'en aurais jamais. Tu veux savoir la vérité? Tes biens ne t'ont pas été confisqués, je l'ai prétendu pour que tu passe du temps avec moi. Je voulais te garder pour moi, rien que pour moi. Je savais que jamais tu ne m'offrirais ton cœur alors j'ai cherché des répliques, qui ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville. Cela fait des années que je rêve de toi, que je pense à toi nuits et jours. Mais je n'ai jamais eut d'espoir. Jusqu'à ce que tu me sauve la vie. J'ai tué Voldemort pour toi. Parce que tu m'as demandé de survivre. Je t'aime tellement. Merlin! Ca fait des années que je t'aime. »

Trop d'informations… Cerveau encombré… Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Lui rouler le patin de sa vie. Et je m'y emploie, croyez moi! Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant puis il rentre dans mon jeu. Comment ais-je vécu sans ses lèvres? Aucune idée. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je ne peux plus vivre sans. Les serpents retournent à leurs places, puis ses mains libèrent les miennes qui se dépêchent de lui retirer ce haut des plus dérangeants. Je vois enfin la cicatrice en entier. Elle fini sur l'un de ses pectoraux. J'y dépose d'infimes baisers comme pour la faire disparaître. Harry se presse un peu plus contre moi, je sens son érection contre mon aine, et je suis des plus excités. Mes doigts ouvrent agilement sa ceinture et baissent sa fermeture éclaire. D'un mouvement du poignet il fait disparaitre les habits qu'il lui restait. Magie sans baguette, quelle merveille! Ses baisers descendent peu à peu dans mon cou, sur mon torse. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon nombril il me regarde.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire ça Dray. »

Et sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il engloutit mon sexe, sa langue le caressant, ses lèvres l'emprisonnant. Le plaisir est intense. Je m'accroche comment je le peux aux draps, me cambrant, réclament toujours plus. Son souffle vient me torturer avant que la langue ne revienne se perdre sur ma verge. Harry se relève et vient m'embrasser.

« Dray, est-ce que je peux…

- J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais ! »

Il me sourit et mon cœur s'accélère. Alors qu'il me marque de ses dents je suce savamment ses doigts. Il me jette un regard fiévreux, trahissant ses pensées. Je sais qu'il pense à une autre partie de son corps dans ma bouche. Pourquoi pas. J'en rêve depuis des années alors je ne me priverais pas. Mais pour le moment je le veux en moi. Il retire ses doigts afin de m'embrasser. Je me perds, que quelqu'un me retienne… Non ! Personne ne me retient ! C'est trop bon ! Harry me prépare doucement, tendrement pendant que ses lèvres virevolte sur mon corps. Peu à peu je m'habitue à l'intrusion et j'en demande plus. MON Gryffondor revient poser sa bouche sur la mienne pendant qu'il me pénètre doucement. C'est douloureux, il n'est pas petit MON Gryffondor ! Mais ses attentions redoublent en voyant les larmes perlées aux coins de mes yeux. Je sens que mon corps l'accepte, je n'ai plus mal et je bouge pour le lui signifier. Alors, tendrement, il se met à aller et venir en moi. Nos souffles sont de plus en plus chaotiques au fur et à mesure qu'il accélère. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses bras, ses yeux me dévorent du regard et je ressens tout son amour. Je cris son nom et lui le mien. Je ne jure plus que par lui, par sa voix, ses coups de reins devenu effrénés.

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne m'en a faut pas plus. Je me libère entre nos deux ventres alors qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Quelques allées et venues avant qu'il n'atteigne à son tour l'orgasme. Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous promettant un amour éternel.

*********

« Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Nous allons être en retard !

- Mais Dray ! Je suis ridicule !

- Tu es très élégant ! Allez ! Viens ! »

Cela faisait sept ans que nous sommes ensembles. Bien évidement je ne suis jamais retourné au manoir. J'ai emménagé directement avec Harry, qui se trouve être, depuis six ans, mon époux. Je peux dire que nous sommes heureux. Pour le moment je tente de faire sortir mon buté de mari de la salle de bain. Il faut bien qu'il sorte s'il veut être à l'heure pour l'anniversaire de son fieul, le fils de Ron et Hermione. Oui, je m'entends bien avec eux. Comme quoi Harry Potter fait des miracles.

« Père ! Papa en a encore pour longtemps ? J'ai envie d'y aller moi ! »

Ce petit bout de chou est notre fils. Il a cinq ans et demi. Quand je disais qu'Harry Potter faisait des miracles.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il sortira bien vite si il apprend que tu pleurs. _J'explique en parlant fort._

- N'essaye même pas d'en faire un Serpentard ! _Me prévient Harry en sortant comme une fusée de la salle d'eau_.

- Pas besoin ! Il en a le fond. »

Je souris et Harry m'embrasse. Notre petit cœur se contente d'un « c'est dégoutant ! Prenez une chambre ! » Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de trainer avec tous ces Gryffondor ! De toute façon la semaine prochaine nous allons voir Blaise et Pensy pour l'anniversaire de MA fieulle. Et je suis sûr qu'il reprendra ses bonnes manières. Il ira à Serpentard foie de Malfoy-Potter !

Alors que nous sommes devant le Terrier je souri encore. Cela m'arrive très souvent depuis quelques années.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi souris-tu ? _Me demande mon amour en me prenant dans ces bras._

- Je suis tout simplement heureux. _Je l'embrasse, c'est toujours aussi bon, et j'envisage sérieusement un deuxième enfant avec lui, l'entrainement est souvent trèèèès long._

- Mais prenez vous une chambre ! _S'exclame une voix derrière nous_.

- Je leur ai déjà dis tonton mais ils n'écoutent jamais ! »

Voilà le problème de mon fils, il écoute trop souvent son oncle Ron. Mais quand même, comme la vie est belle !

_Fin_


End file.
